The invention relates to an improved bunged vessel of thermoplastic synthetic material having carriage and transport rings formed in one piece with the shell of the vessel. The rings are arranged in the region of the head and bottom ends of the vessel and have horizontal and vertical bearing surfaces for the arms of a vessel lifter to be used. In conventional vessels of this kind where bungs are arranged in the head end area, there is a problem of draining residues. This is especially significant in vessels intended as multipurpose packaging. The known arrangement of the bungs in the head end area of the vessel leaves pockets that preclude total emptying of the vessel of its contents, owing to recesses in the configuration of the vessel.